


Warm Moments

by DoreyG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incest (between cousins), Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just nice to coil together and argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Moments

“They call us the second golden trio, you know.”

“…There was a first?”

“I think she means my dad and her parents.”

“ _Duh_ , Scorpy!”

“Well, I hardly know! You know my dad uses different names for your lot, I can hardly help that…”

“I know, Scorpy, I know.”

“…What sort of names?”

“…Erm.”

“ _You_ don’t want to know, Rose.”

“Humph!”

A brief bout of silence.

…From both of the others, coiled in bed with their legs all tangled up.

“…They do honestly call us that, though.”

“Who?”

“Uncle George, maybe?”

“And your mum, when your dad is out of the room. He doesn’t like the term, you see, it makes him feel like some sort of false rock star.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’d rather like to be a rock star…”

“That’s a very silly urge, Albus, and you should feel silly for having it – do you even know what Rock Stars have to go through? The offers of drugs? The numerous failed marriages? The horrible feelings of inadequacy shared by all struggling artists?”

“ _Rose_.”

“…”

“…Sorry, Albus.”

Scorpius sighed, coiled closer to his boyfriend and started laying soothing kisses down his neck, “this _is_ his house, you know – he can kick you out if you keep being rude!”

“I wouldn’t, though-“

“I haven’t _been_ rude! …Apart from that last bit.”

“You stole all his chocolate! And took most of his spare change yesterday when you were late for work! And keep insulting him randomly! _And_ always take the cushy chair with no reference to the rota!”

“ _Guys_.”

“You-!”

Scorpius poked her arm, she fell silent with a faint blush (which, considering that she _was_ Rose Weasley, stretched right down her chest and probably beyond).

“…Thank you.”

“Erm, sorry.”

Scorpius poked her again, for good measure, and then settled back to kissing along Albus’ happily bared throat “…It does make me think, though.”

“Think?”

“Don’t strain yourself.”

“Think,” Scorpius continued, very firmly ignoring Rose along the way, “that if we’re the second golden trio, or bronze trio – whatever, then does that mean that the first trio was in exactly the same arrangement as us?”

“…”

“…”

“Well-?”

“Ew!”

“ _Ew_!”

Scorpius winced, as two hands slapped him at once.

“Don’t say that!”

“Don’t even _think_ it!”

“Sorry-!”

“I think I need another shower…”

“ _I_ think I need more chocolate.”

“…”

“…Don’t start, Scorpy, don’t start.”

And Rose only smirked, and coiled further into the bed.


End file.
